


Последняя шутка

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: В ночь перед финальной битвой Морриган делает Алистеру определенное предложение, которое приводит в движение некоторые странные мысли.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Последняя шутка

**Author's Note:**

> [A translation of "The last laugh" by Narcosynthesis.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9706599/1/)

\- Понимаешь ли, что предлагаю я тебе?

Ведьма не отводит от него взгляд. Бесстрастный. Холодный. Как у змеи. Она не дает ему и секунды, требуя немедленного ответа. А Алистер просто таращится на нее.

Да, он понимает. Но в то же время и нет. Это реальность? Сон? Или очередная печальная шутка?

Алистер любит шутки. За ними удобно прятаться, когда чувствуешь себя обиженным, оскорбленным или просто... неподходящим. Он всю жизнь строил из себя шута, высмеивая серьезные ситуации парой остроумных слов, когда они становились слишком серьезными.

В конце концов, именно это вы и делаете, когда вся ваша жизнь – шутка. И не из хороших, а больше похожая на горькую иронию судьбы. Когда даже само его зачатие не было воспринято всерьез. Когда они решили отдать его (из всех людей) в Орден Храмовников. Или когда они задумались о том, чтобы посадить его (из всех людей) на трон после того, как  **хороший** король давно ушел, а его способный сын умер, и во всем роду остался только шут.

«А теперь еще и это».

Морриган. После всех его неудач с женщинами, ведьма из диких земель предлагает ему себя подобным образом. После того, как у него не было шанса разделить постель ни с одной женщиной, эта таинственная красотка могла бы стать его первой. А он этого даже не хочет.

«Как и она. Вот в чем ирония».

Это должна была быть  **она**. Элисса. Девушка из Кусландов. С первого мгновения он понял, что она особенная, что есть что-то между ними. И когда они сблизились, стали друзьями, разделили бремя, которое не мог взять на себя никто другой, он был настолько уверен, что она – та самая, кого он ждал. Даже в такие мрачные времена, как сейчас, он мог смеяться вместе с ней, говорить с ней, доверять ей.

Алистер вздохнул. Без сомнения,  **она** была для него самой подходящей женщиной. Но, к сожалению, такие вещи не всегда идут в обоих направлениях. Когда он, наконец, осмелился объясниться, она совершенно ясно дала это понять. В дружественной манере. И он ответил шуткой, чтобы снять напряжение. Чтобы стереть его, будто это ничего не значит. Снова он был отвергнут, и снова  **принял** это. Как и тогда, когда он, наконец, увидел ее с эльфом. В конце концов, что еще можно было сделать, кроме как принять это? Зевран может и не был лучшим человеком, чем он, но сам он определенно был выше этого.

«А девушкам это нравится, ведь так?»

Может быть. А может и нет.  **Она** все равно поступила именно так. Конечно, Алистер не мог винить ее за то, что она предпочла ему этого очаровательного самоуверенного эльфа. И вот он снова подыгрывал ей так, что никто этого не замечал.

Никто кроме Лелианы. Она была рядом, чтобы найти для него утешительные слова в эти одинокие долгие ночи в дозоре. И иногда, глядя на самое прекрасное из всех лиц, он задавался вопросом, не ошибался ли он все это время, может та самая – она, а не Элисса.

Но потом он напоминал себе, что не замечал Лелиану до тех пор, пока была надежда на благосклонность Стража. И на этом все закончилось. Лелиана определенно заслуживала лучшего, чем быть вторым выбором – во всяком случае, если она  **вообще** была заинтересована. Он уже давно сделал свой выбор. «Неподходящее время».

\- Алистер?

Голос ведьмы прорезался сквозь его мысли, возвращая его в настоящее. Выражение ее лица за это время не изменилось.

Она требует ответа.

И он дает ей единственный ответ, который может придумать. И все равно выражение ее лица остается прежним.

\- Понимаешь ли к чему в итоге выбор приведет? Что предложила я, вполне стать может единственным для вас обоих шансом выжить.

Он чувствует тошноту, когда думает о том, что влечет за собой этот выбор, но не подает виду. Вместо этого он делает то, что удается ему лучше всего... играет роль шута:

\- Ну, я бы так не сказал. Может ближе к вечеру придет еще одна ведьма и предложит то же самое? В любом случае, я бы предпочел блондинку.

Она даже не улыбается. Естественно.

«Есть ли какие-то эмоции на ее лице? Хоть какие-то? Облегчение, может быть? Презрение? Может, даже уважение?»

Ее слова звучат холодно, как и всегда:

\- Разумней было бы в живых Логейна вам оставить. При недостатках всех его он мог бы выбор сделать не столь... иррациональный.

«А. Презрение! Я должен был заметить...»

Алистер откидывается на спинку стула.

\- Да, я прямо вижу, какой очаровательной парой вы могли бы стать.

Кажется, на мгновение она задумывается над тем, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого лишь разворачивается и идет к двери. Хороший выбор.

И все же она не может покинуть комнату, не оставив последнее слово за собой:

\- Интересно, кому ж придется отвечать за это решение твое, когда прибудет последнего удара время – тебе – иль ей?..

Дверь закрывается за спиной Морриган, и Алистер остается наедине с этими словами.

Это будет не  **она**. Он знает. Если все пойдет по плану, жертву принесет Риордан, и старший из Стражей погибнет как герой.

Он не может сдержать смешок, подумав об этом. «Но когда в последний раз **что-либо** шло по плану?»

Поэтому, доставая свой меч (снова), чтобы заточить его для грядущих событий (меч не станет острее, но это не имеет значения), он уже знает, что делать. Пожертвовать собой, чтобы у любви всей твоей жизни было будущее с любовью всей  **ее** жизни – разве это не подходящая последняя шутка?

Жаль только, посмеяться некому.


End file.
